


linked

by hyliank8



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Major Illness, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, sans is really sick and gaster just wants to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliank8/pseuds/hyliank8
Summary: gaster might not be able to fix everything, after all.it's terrifying.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	linked

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 30 min angst!!! i was moody hhh take it

“I know you’ll get better. I know you will.”

Gaster sits in a chair beside the only recovery bed in the labs, his fingers intertwined with his lover’s smaller, ~~_nearly lifeless_~~ slack ones. He's lost track of how long he’s been sitting here, waiting for Sans to stir.

(It doesn’t matter how long. Time is meaningless, now. All that matters is Sans; he’s all Gaster’s thought about in weeks, surely.

Weeks. Weeks? Had it been that long?

Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter. He will wake up.)

This had been Gaster’s personal lab, once. The room is strewn with old papers, old theories ~~_and current ones, an IV drip attached to Sans’ arm, a machine that connects directly to his soul, not working, nothing’s working, worthless, useless!_ ~~ that he hasn’t thought about in years. Theories he had worked on with Sans.

It’s lonely in here.

Gaster is acutely aware of the dormant buzzing of his lover’s soul. It’s a stark contrast to how it used to feel beside his own whenever their souls would hum in sync, ~~_you felt it when he worked beside you, he worked with you and he trusted you he thought you knew everything you were supposed to_ fix _him!_~~ but it’s something. He clings the faint sensation desperately, the only sign of life Sans has shown for longer than he can remember.

Gaster feels his own soul, too, trying to thrum on the same wavelength as Sans’ ~~_dying_~~ damaged one. A tender hope burns within it, the hope that its counterpart will return to full health.

He knows how easily it would be thrown off balance if its other half withered away.

“You have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr ](https://hyliantimelordin221b.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ twitter (nsfw) ](https://twitter.com/K8Maybe)


End file.
